Puerto Ricoball
: Bola Boriké : Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico |founded = 1493 (Spanish Empireball), December 10, 1898 (USAball) |onlypredecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |predicon = Spanish Puerto Rico |image = 21430389 756532787851845 3193929157725062226 n.png |caption = BY THE POWER OF DESPACITO, I SHALL BECOME THE 51ST US STATE! |government = Unincorporated Territory of USAball |personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy, Smart and Wise, Ladysman, Joyful, and Likes to Party |language = Spanish Taíno English |type = Latin-American |capital = San Juanball |affiliation = USAball USAball's sons |religion = Christianityball * Roman Catholism * Protestantism Santería |friends = Spainball Gib Statehood Philippinesball Cubaball Dominican Republicball Haitiball Mexicoball South Koreaball Justin Bieber UKball Floridaball Texasball New York Cityball |enemies = ISISball North Koreaball DCball Ricardo Rosello (Renunciate!) |likes = Geometry Dash Despacito Bad Bunny Ozuna Daddy Yankee Luis Fonsi Rum Platano Financial Stability Ricky Martin Faceblock Wisin Baseball Sofrito Padastro Justin Bieber capitalism �� his siblings �� �� Family Hermano Hermano Hermano Padre Mofongo Japanball South Koreaball Con Calma |hates = Crime, Hurricanes, unemployment, terrorists, mantenidos, and not being allowed by USAball to freely trade Donald Trump (He barely gib any assistente) |predecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |intospace = Yes, with astronaut Joseph Acabá but with USAball's help |bork = Ja Ja, Despacito Despacito, 51st 51st,Echale Echale |food = Bananas, Parcha, Cocina Criolla, Bubble Tea (now) |status = Commonwealth of USAball (I hate being a territory though. And I'm still trying to join with Gringo as a US State.) Protesting all around the world for the worst Governor Ricky Rosello to resign. |notes = Despacito |imagewidth = 220px |reality = ���� Commonwealth of Puerto Rico ���� }} Puerto Ricoball, officially the Commonwealth of Despacito Puerto Ricoball, which means "Rich Port" in Spanish, is an unincorporated territory of USAball living in the Caribbean. While he doesn't have any neighbors due to being an island, he is very close to his two brothers Cubaball and Dominican Republicball. The country is divided into 78 municipalities, including his capital San Juanball located in the Northeast, giving him a total area of 3,515 square miles. As of 2018, he has a population of about 3.195 million inhabitants and decreasing due to the large ammounts of Puerto Ricans moving to mainland USA due to recent hurricanes like Hurricane Maria and Irma. Due to being a territory of USAball, he is not able to join any international organizations. However, he does host a few of USA's bases, which help give NATOball influence in the Caribbean. His national day is June 10th. Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone, but he gets very mad if he gets confused with Cubaball. He can also get very cocky. He is also thinking more every day about returning to live with Spainball due to USAball not letting him into America. Sometimes. He's getting flirty. Fun facts * Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territories, and even has more land than two US states. In other words, he is the largest territory. * Puerto Ricoball copied his look from Cubaball to show support to the Cuban and Puerto Rican wars for independence. * Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipelago. * 70% of USAball's rum comes from Puerto Ricoball. * San Juan is the oldest European-founded city in all of the US (and territories). * He has a bioluminescent bay. * If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball. * His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriké" and then it was called San Juan Bautista and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. However, it doesn't make sense for an archipelago to be callled Puerto Rico as it means Rich Port. * He have another referendum to decide whether he can into state or independence. He chosen become a state. * He didn't get into America. So now he wants to be anschlussed by his mother again. * He got hit by Hurricane Irma and Hurricane Maria. After those hurricanes, he almost died. Relationships Friends * Cubaball - Mi communist hermano, he wanted me to be independent, by the way, change your flag. HAVANA UN NA NA!!!. * Dominican Republicball - Another hermano, We play beisbol together. * Haitiball - Mi nearby primo, Gave aid to him after the 2010 earthquake. * - I barely talk to her, she and I are in good terms, her culture and food is pretty popular. But she can't beat DESPACITO!!! '''Anyways, proud of you media hermana! * - Mi biological hermana, where Disney, beaches and alligators are there. * United States Virgin Islandsball - Part of the Puerto Rican archipelago. Anschluss. * British Virgin Islandsball - USVI's brothers. They're irrelevant. Anschluss. * New York Cityball - Yo love your Broadway shows! Mi favorite es Hamilton, porque Lin-Manuel Miranda es there, and his ancestry es en mi clay. * Navassa Islandball - I watch over him from Haitiball. * Philippinesball - Asian Hermano that likes Despacito so much unlike PSY. Muchas Gracias!!! Neutral * - He doesn't want me to be a state. * - Rebellious nephew y hijo de and . Please secede so I can join statehood, also I like your BIDI BIDI BOM BOM!!! * South Koreaball - They bring over Samsung and play LOL. I fought her evil brother. However, '''DESPACITO ES MAS VIEWED THAN GANGNAM STYLE AND BOY WITH LUV NOW! JAJAJAJAJAJA! He is my music rival. SHE WENT FARTHER THAN ME IN TERMS OF MUSIC RANKING THANKS TO BTS Enemies * Venezuelaball - He needs help, sorry. *DCball - He won't make me a state because he wants to become the 51st State Hijo de $&¨#@. Gallery Za27j3r927m11.png|credit from burritoburkito6 America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sd06SiH.png VuHuZ.png Puerto.png The Opposites.png France In Space.png Puerto_RicoPB.png Usterritories.png }} zh:波多黎各球 Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Caribbeans Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:Latin America Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Red Blue White Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Taíno Speaking Countryball Category:Hot Category:Burger Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Puerto Ricoball